Cygnia Corvier
''Height: 5'2 or 1.58.'' Apparent age:'Seventeen to eighteen.'' ''Eyes:' Luminous, golden, pupiless. ''Build: Thin.'' ''Alignment: '''Chaotic Neutral. Pragmatic. A definite inclination to amoral. She will steal anything not nailed down much to Irvine's distress at times. While not a killer before joining Naylaruil she has since been introduced to snuffing lives as a matter of fact with bandits, orcs and goblins having died by the score by her hand. This has *not*''' helped her amoral tendencies. May turn evil at some point.'' ''Class: Sorceress. Arcane Bloodline.'' ''Level: 2.'' Background: '''Born and raised in Neverwinter. More specifically from its lower streets rife with poverty, whores, thieves and murderers. She survived there by being small, fleet of foot and not being noticed and this reflects itself in her choice of spells. Also in her pragmatic nature. By trying to distance herself from her origins Cy rarely speaks of her past and has tried to erase her street accent. This results in a stilted way of speaking more proper to books with three words being used when one would suffice. ''Personality: Cygnia is not the first person wishing to distance themselves from their origins. This shows itself in her effort to keep a correct diction not colored with street slang. In great part this is thanks to Irvine who tutors her in the accepted way of talking and behaving, lessons that Cygnia does not shirk but may gloss when in a turbulent emotional state. Cygnia started as someone who disliked crowds and being surrounded by strangers and noise. As the months with Irvine have gone by the girl has coaxed Cygnia out of her shell.'' With magic continuing to develop Cygnia has begun having arrogance coloring her actions. ''Notable relationships: '' ''Irvine - Best friend, strongly hinted romantic liaison. While Cygnia is very affectionate with her companion she often treats Irvine as a servant. She tutors Cygnia in her letters and numbers as well as good manners.'' ''Naylaruil - Cygnia's mentor in all that is magic. With the offer of a place to live, magic to learn and all the food she may wish to eat Naylaruil easily slipped into place as a role model and friend. Along with Irvine she is the moral compass Cygnia tries to follow.'' ''Stasiana - Initially wary of the foreboding Thayan Cygnia eventually accepted Stasiana into the fold of her few friends and as informal mentor.'' ''Jha'Ahira - There are enough similarities between Cygnia and Jha'Ahira to have them get along well. The enmity she has against Irvine dampens that.'' ''Gear - 'A favor Naylaruil performed for a friend and for which she took along Cygnia and Irvine ended in the three fighting against an encroaching cult. The riches they found, while modest in adventurer scales, were colossal for the two apprentices. They used their share to equip themselves. As it is Cygnia currently owns: ''- Ring of Sustenance. Her most precious possession in sight of her background.'' ''- Lesser Bag of Holding.'' ''- Robes of Charisma +2, waterproofed.'' ''- Circlet of Protection.'' ''- Masterwork dagger +1.'' ''- Six potions of Light Healing.'' ''- Two anti-venom.'' ''- A focus that mimics the appearance of Naylaruil's psi-crystal. It holds an Expeditious Retreat spell that can be cast once a day.'' ''- Three scrolls of invisibility.'' ''- Five scrolls of Fireball.'' ''- Two scrolls of Zone of Silence.''